


Wasn't sure.

by intersplinter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Blind Character, Blind Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demonic Possession, Dream Demon, Dreamon, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Tags Contain Spoilers, but also kinda canon compliant? wtf is considered canon compliant, but its just my theory as to why he's like that so stfu ion take criticism, from here on out - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intersplinter/pseuds/intersplinter
Summary: Techno wasn't sure what to think of the other.Dream is an.. enigma.Everything about him is confusing. He's normal but- wrong.There’s something Techno doesn't know about--until now.---      ---CAN BE READ AS BOTH PLATONIC OR ROMANTIC, not the main focus but its up to you, the reader, to decide!Is canon compliant but also kinda not? The events are going to happen but the way and why, are going to be different.I didn't really think this through and nor do I read over my shit once its been written, I’m just setting myself up for failure, enjoy 😃👍Can't believe I made an A03 account just to write fanfiction about minecraft block men smh
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Wasn't sure.

He’s not sure what to think of the other man.

On one hand, you might consider them rivals, but they’ve never actually had any feud against each other specifically. While they may never admit it themselves, don’t let them hear you blatantly call them friends. They’re not friends. Or maybe they are and are just too, prideful or embarrassed to admit it. To admit they let someone get past their sturdy walls of security, especially someone on a similar power level who’s capable of taking them down. Maybe Dream doesn’t see it that way, after all, the Dream Team was supposed to be inseparable wasn’t it? Maybe he just thinks of Techno as what they are supposed to be, mere temporary allies.But why are they here then?

He’s still not sure what to think of the other.

They may have been on opposing sides at one point, but ever since the betrayal of Tommy and working together with him to blow up L’Manberg.. he doesn’t know where they stand. Maybe it’s just him hanging onto the frailed ends of a thread, hoping that someday, maybe just someday, he could truly be at peace with someone and not have to worry about betrayal. Every instinct in his body fighting against his hardened heart, telling him he shouldn’t bother trying anymore, he’ll never be Techno to anybody. Just The Blade. Chat spamming technohurt and not pog, even if it was annoying it was comforting knowing chat wouldn’t leave him, though he doubts it’s by choice.

Maybe they are back to being neutral towards each other. 

Maybe that’s why he’s comfortable, well not really considering he feels like he’s burning alive every time he purposely avoids swinging his blade in a way that’ll be fatal, enough to casually spar with the other. Though that in itself is surprising, usually he only does stuff with Phil. Phil, who recently brought in a tall underman hybrid who’s always cowering at the sight of techno. He doesn’t know what’s up with him but if he leaves Techno alone he’ll be fine. He is not about to fall for it again. 

That's also a cause for concern, why is he doing this with Dream? Especially fresh off the bat of another betrayal, maybe if it was somebody else it wouldn’t have hurt so bad (not that anyone else will ever know) but Tommy, no, Theseus was a force to be reckoned with. He doesn’t know what goes on in that boy's head and he doesn’t care enough to find out any more. ..He hopes.

Maybe that’s why whilst lost in thought, his hand accidentally moves a little too far up, a rookie mistake and a deadly one for someone like Techno. He needs to get his mind together. Dream’s mask cuts cleanly in half, falling to the grass with an anticlimactic ‘pumf’ he even thinks to apologize but instead comes up with a sarcastic offhand comment that quickly dies on his tongue once he looks closer. Dream. And his human-looking face, who knew? And his murky, dull, almost milky white eyes. His face blank, not fully processing what just happened. But once he does, his face quickly contorts into one of alarm, bringing his arms up to cover what has already been seen.He seriously doesn’t know what to think of the other man.

**Author's Note:**

> if you can't tell I tried to achieve that whole thing authors do where they write a certain way and you just get so immersed into this well written story
> 
> don't think I achieved that but oh well
> 
> Maybe I should've written a outline


End file.
